Knock Knock
by RonHeartbreaker
Summary: A brief encounter that takes place as Kim mops up following the events of So the Drama.


This takes place shortly after _So the Drama_.

Part of the _Diplomacy in Action_ universe.

All characters copyright Disney.

* * *

There was a rap at the door.

From his cushion, Big Daddy Brotherson looked in the direction of the entryway and frowned.

He was further surprised to hear a female voice call out what sounded like "Knock knock!"

"That's not the password," Big Daddy mumbled to himself. He snapped his fingers and motioned for Sakher to sort it out.

The enormous henchman cracked his knuckles and made his way to the antechamber.

There was a creak as the door opened. Brotherson couldn't make out what Sakher was saying to the uninvited visitor, but shortly thereafter came the sound of fist on flesh, followed by a heavy thud, then silence.

"Thank you, Sakher. You know how I hate being disturbed when I'm-"

Big Daddy broke off.

Kim Possible stood in the door frame, leaning up against the jamb with her arms crossed.

"I said,_ knock knock_."

Big Daddy swallowed.

"Kim Possible," he began. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I _said. _Knock. Knock." Kim repeated the words quite deliberately. Her voice wasn't unpleasant, but there was an edge that suggested if Brotherson didn't respond he'd soon regret it.

He swallowed again and capitulated.

"Who's there?"

Kim sat down cross-legged on the cushion facing the information broker.

"Possible," she answered simply, and poured herself a cup of tea from the set on the low table between them.

"Come now, Miss Possible, is this really necessary?"

There was a pause while she had a sip of tea, then carefully set the glass down.

"I thought you _liked_ to play silly games," Kim said. She smiled, but her eyes were not friendly.

Brotherson swallowed a third time.

"Possible who?"

"Possible Dr. Drakken came to see you, to ask about cybertronic research?"

Big Daddy maintained a well-practiced poker face. "I don't get it."

Kim smiled again. "Knock knock."

Brotherson sighed. "Who's there."

"Possible."

"Possible who?"

"Possible, James, was the answer you gave him." It wasn't a question.

Brotherson looked at her. He felt his forehead prickle with tiny drops of sweat. Spreading his hands he said, "What the buyers do with the information is up to them. I just…iron out inefficiencies in the market." He frowned. "You may recall that you've sought my services yourself. Or would you like your chocolate bar back?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, Big Daddy. You're right that my hands aren't entirely clean. But I've never offered up another human being to someone whose purposes could only be evil."

Brotherson snorted. "You are quite smug, Miss Possible. Would your young sidekick agree? When you send him out as your distraction, I mean?"

Kim was glaring at him now. "Those diablos left quite a bit of destruction in their wake. Do you think anyone would notice if this lair were suddenly replaced by a smoking crater?"

Brotherson studied her. "What are you going to do?"

Kim smiled once more, but there was menace in her eyes. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Knock knock," she said once more.

"Who's there?" Brotherson answered quickly.

"Few."

"Few who?"

Kim leaned in, prodded Brotherson's chest through his t-shirt, and said, "If you ever try to profit from my family again, I guarantee you will not like the consequences."

"You've made your point, Miss Possible," Big Daddy said as he straightened out his shirt. "Your family is off-limits for the information trade."

"Speaking of which…" Kim said. "Have you ever seen 'The Capo'?"

"What?"

"Some day, Big Daddy, and that day may never come, I will call upon you to do a service for me."

Big Daddy smiled. "Ah, now I think we understand each other."

"That's right," continued Kim. "My father is fine, the world is saved. Life will return to normal, more or less. But you owe me. Big. And when I come knocking, you'd better answer."

She stood up in one fluid movement and was gone.

A moment later Sakher shuffled into the room, clutching his head, his fez askew. "Who was that?"

Big Daddy looked in the direction Kim had gone, then back up at his henchman.

"Just some joker, Sakher. More tea!"


End file.
